Halo of Hell
by Paladinmon
Summary: A new team emerges from MacBeth. This review sucks but i think the stoy is pretty cool. Anyways new team, new ships, new pomances O.o


"Another lazy day." Fox said as he slouched in his chair. His partner sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Fox, people are saying things about having a new team in the air force joining us." Bill explained. "They say they're from Macbeth."  
  
Fox jumped up in his chair. "Macbeth?!?! How could they still be alive after Andross's assault?"  
  
"After you guys took out the base the 5 of them wiped out the remaining forces and made Bolse go Nova. They sure helped us." Bill couldn't hide his envy of a 5 person team with such different backgrounds. They're Squadron leader was A fox, his left wing men were a Rhino and a Wolf, while his right were a Bear and a Female Dog. Suddenly Fox's intercom blared.  
  
"Fox, Bill. Report to the docking bay" Pepper ordered  
  
"Yes sir. We're on our way." Fox turned off his Com. "Lets go Bill."  
  
The 2 got up and dashed to the docking bay. `I wonder what's goin' on at the docking bay?' Fox thought to himself. As they screeched to a halt on the freshly waxed floor, Bill tripped over himself and slid 4 feet. Laughter rung through the hall as he slowly got to his feet. "Damn that hurt." Bill rubbed his chin. He looked at the people standing there. There was Falco, Slippy, Katt, Peppy and Pepper. But at that moment 5 people walked in from the entrance and stood in front of General Pepper. The 1 who was obviously the commander was about as tall as Falco. He had features like Fox's but his fur was a bit more ruffled. He had a black jacket and loose pants with some casual shoes, horrible attire for any formal occasion. He was an ashen color with a light gray mussel. He was a fox, all right. An Arctic Fox. His tag read `R Timbers'. The next one was about Peppy's height. But he had no fur. But he did have 2 intimidating horns on his snout. He too, was dressed very casually  
like his leader. His tough, gray rhino skin seemed like armor as he stood there firmly. `D Rammis'. The secluded wingman you could tell was a Timber Wolf. His light gray, almost silver, fur seem to glow in the lighting of the hall. He rubbed his white mussel as he chuckled softly at Bill's mishap. `L Ames'. The tallest member stood above Pepper. His casual black clothing stood out on his polar bear snow white fur. `F Feist'. The female is what caught Bill's eye. His tail started to wag as the medium height German Shepherd stretched her muscles. Her blackish-brownish fur and her enamel white mussel made Bill want to just want to run over and take her like a crazed animal. The final tag read `J Cains'  
  
"Glad you 5 could make it. Unfortunately, our other member, Fara, isn't here yet." Pepper explained. Just then you could here her feet slamming into the ship's floor. Her tail twitching like crazy.  
  
"Ash!" She came running at the leader. She ran into his arms in a tight embrace. "Oh I've missed you so much." Fara squealed in delight.  
  
Fox looked to Bill. "Do ya think they know each other?" He whispered to Fox.  
  
"Nope. This is how she always acts around strangers." Sarcasm toned his voice. They snickered.  
  
The leader spoke. "I've missed u too, Fara." He said letting go of her. "Oh I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Rex Timbers."  
  
"But Fara just called you Ash. Why is that?" Bill asked.  
  
"That's a nickname. Every member of my squadron has one."  
  
The rhino stepped forward. "I'm Dan Rammis. Also known as Spikey."  
  
"And I'm Lupin "Bullet." Ames" Said the wolf.  
  
"I'm Frank "Diesel" Feist." The Bear didn't have the booming effect like they thought.  
  
"And I'm Jen Cains. But you can call me Trigger." She shot a smile at Bill which mad him feel like a blob of crap.  
  
"Well now that introductions are in place I have some business to attend to." Pepper walked off. Silence followed. All of them felt awkward towards each other. Fox broke the silence.  
  
"So you were on Macbeth when we blew up to supply depot, huh?" Fox asked.  
  
"No not really. We were under Macbeth's surface when you made you your assault." Rex said.  
  
"Oh. K." Fox was out of witty things to say.  
  
Frank got up. "C'mon guys. I cant hang around here or I'll die of boredom."  
  
"Yeah me too. See ya around, Ash" Dan punched Rex on the arm and walked off.  
  
"I'm gonna check this place out." Lupin said as he left the 9 others. Falco, Peppy and Slippy just walked off.  
  
Bill began to twitch. "Fox, how do you talk to girls?" He whispered to Fox.  
  
"How the hell should I know. I'm the one who's companionless. Just go talk to her." Bill worked up his courage and walked over to Jen.  
  
"H-hey there. I'm Bill Grey. P-pleased to meet you." Bill gulped.  
  
"Well aren't you the cutest fighter pilot I've ever seen. Katt isn't he just the cutest little thing?" Jen said almost exactly like Katt.  
  
"Sorry Jen but I don't dig dogs." Katt shook her head.  
  
"But then again you dig a Falcon, somethin of a completely different species. Well I still think you're cute so I know what you are gonna ask me so I'll answer it right now. Yes I'll go on a date with you." She said with a smile. Bill passed out right there.  
  
"Please excuse Bill. He's a little.....emotional at times." Katt explained as she dragged him away.  
  
The rest just walked away. Fara taking Rex to her cabin and Fox walking to his own as Jen just wondered off.  
  
In Fara's Cabin, she and Rex were catching up on old times.  
  
"The jacket you gave me before I left, I've kept it here for 8 years, telling people I got it in the Macbeth Academy." Fara aid as she rubbed Rex's mussel.  
  
"I could see a hint of anger in Fox's face as soon as you showed up in the hall." Rex sounded concerned. "Does he have a "crush" on you?" He said with a snicker. She punched him in the arm. "Ow! Hey!" He reached over and started to tickle her. "Say uncle! Say it!" Fara was laughing too hard to even make out a syllable.  
  
"HAHAHAHA........Ash..........HAHAHA.....Stop.....un.....HAHAHAHAHAHA.....cle..." She tried to make it out but her words but she couldn't. But for some reason he understood what she said. He stopped and looked in to her brown eyes. Their lips met as they held one another.  
  
Fox sat in his room staring at a picture of him, his dad and his mom. They were on vacation. They were visiting the Katina Base. A silent tear fell upon the picture as Fox slipped it back in his drawer. He heard a knocking sound as he opened the door. Frank stood in the doorway. "You wanna go train?" Fox found his tone of voice funny. The way he slurred them. He sounded high.  
  
"Sure" He walked out and shut his door. They walked down the hall to the training room. They waited for the others. Peppy and Falco showed up 2 minutes later quickly followed by Slippy, Bill, Jen and Dan. About 5 minutes later Katt, Lupin. Fox tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Fara and Rex. 10 minutes passed. Lupin and Dan started cracking jokes about Rex and Fara. 15 minutes. Once again the foot pounding started up. Of course, Rex and Fara bolted down the hall.  
  
"Did we miss anything?" Rex asked.  
  
"No but lets get started!" Fox yelled as he jumped into his designated cockpit. Soon everyone had. Rex reached in his bag and placed in a CD.  
  
"You are all dead!" Rex Yelled over the intercom. They all took off. Fox wanted to get rid of this cocky bastard early. He fired a smart bomb only to be shocked by the way the bomb was sent veering off course. He immediately whipped around and fired at someone. Slippy crashed.  
  
"You piece of shit!" he yelled he hit the ground.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Bill yelled as Dan shot him down. Peppy went down. And Finally Katt went down. Falco, Fara and Fox were the only ones left of the Star Fox team. Fara charged up and took out Lupin and Frank. Jen nailed Falco but was shot down by Fox.  
  
"Ok lets go teams! Spikey lets show these guys what we got." Rex Yelled.  
  
"Sigma formation, Ash?" He asked.  
  
"You know it." They flew along each side of Fox. All of a sudden Rex used his Boost and got in front of Fox and pulled a U-turn and fired a smart bomb sending Fox to the ground. Dan then turned to Fara. Then Rex shot Dan. "Sorry dude but I'm gonna win." He aimed at Fara and turned up his charge. "Sorry babe." He fired send her into a building. He started to sing a song. "Ring 3, the ICP! Look if you want but I wouldn't lay a hand on mmmMEH! That's how you get fucked up, I'LL squeeze your windpipe shut." His rendition of 3 Rings blared through everyone's intercom. He landed and the training session was over. Rex had won. Everyone stepped out of their cockpits. "Arwings suck." Rex mumbled as he walked off.  
  
"What is he talking about? Arwings are the presently used combat fighters. What does he used. An outdated Bladerunner?" Slippy said with a laugh.  
  
"No." Lupin said. "We're in the Macbeth Army. There are thousands of scientist that live and work there. They have upgraded the Arwing. It's now called the FireHawk. Named after the creator, Don Hawks. He used the G-Diffuser system and thought of a ship with more explosive room for Smart bombs, space torpedoes and Concussion Missiles. And your hyper lasers have been updated also. The nova cannons are much more superior to your basic hyper lasers. Not only that but the ship itself is so sleek and fast that it cant be seen by the naked eye and barely ever shows up on a basic radar. But the only problem with it is that with its more complex design it controls are a lot more difficult. Only ace pilots can fly one. Rex fly's the first model. We fly modified Arwings."  
  
"Oh." Slippy said. "Well its time to get to are quarters. Night everyone." He walked off followed by Falco, Peppy and Katt. All of them going to there quarters. Bill and Jen had gotten a bit more aquatinted and walked to his living area. She smiled seductively and pulled him in.  
  
"Here are your quarters guys." Fox lead them to each of their rooms. They all entered them and Fox and Fara walked down the hall together. "So....you and Ash are old friends?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah. We went to school at Macbeth. He had been in it since he was 4. His skills destroyed that of a basic fighter pilot by the time he was 7. He has no family, though. It's like his whole life has had something to do with war and struggle." She explained as the turned a corner.  
  
"Oh. Now I know why he was so aggressive during training." Fox said.  
  
"It gets worse. He was born into a military family. During the great rebellion 18 years ago his parents were murdered before his very eyes. His mother a scientist and his father a Lieutenant. He was 3. He hid as his mother was shot 3 times.  
  
His dad woke up to be shot in the forehead. He just hid there and tried to forget what happening. About 2 hours later, the scene was investigated and he crawled out of his hiding place. Then he was taken to the base a was cared for by a kind scientist. By the time he was 5 he was in flight training. His life has been bent on revenge on those who killed his parents. They captured the murders when he was 13. They were sentenced to death by gunfire. And the person who would shoot them was Ash. He stood there, staring at them. I watched as he ran up and snapped one of their necks and blasted a hole in the other one's head."  
  
"That a lot for you to see. So was he there when you got your coat?" Fox asked, trying to get off the dismal subject.  
  
"Actually, that was Ash's. He gave it to me for my 18^th birthday." She said as she stood in front of her door.  
  
"So are you guys like best friends?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. But then again, we're more than that. He was the shy type. He sent me a message on my laptop in class. I looked back to him and I saw him blush. I said yes and we have discovered love 9 years ago. He said to me on my birthday that he would come see me soon. Then I left for this military. And he kept his promise. Goodnight Fox." She said as she walked in to her door.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Fara." He said as she shut her door. He continued to walk down to his dorm. "Poor guy. Well I guess we got a lot more in common than we thought." He walked into his room and picked the picture. He kissed it and whispered, "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." He got undressed and he brushed his teeth and crawled into his bed and started to drift into sleep.  
  
Rex walked into the combat room. He began to beat the punching bag furiously. As he beat away, Falco stood and watched. Rex held his fist back a made an extremely powerful strike, causing the bag to rip open. The sand poured out like a deep gash. It piled up as he went over to the weights. He laid down and lifted a well size 100 pound bar. He got up and placed another 100 and lifted it. Once again, he put another 100 on it and began to bench it. As he was done Falco walked in.  
  
"You wanna go get a beer?" He asked.  
  
"Sure I guess." He replied as he walked out. They left the building and jumped into Falco's car. They zoomed through Corneria City to the outskirts. They stopped at a tavern called "The Rusty Blade" and the walked in.  
  
"Two beers, barkeep." Falco called as he pulled up a chair. The Avian pounded his fist on the counter and the mugs slid down. "To the new Star Fox team." He said as they taped their glasses together.  
  
"Hey you Vulpine piece of shit!" A cat yelled across the bar. Rex didn't answer. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" he yelled again as he walked up and pushed Rex into his beer. Rex stood up.  
  
"Hey Rocky! He means good." Falco yelled at the feline but he wasn't interested in him.  
  
"You have business with me you low-life piece of trash." Rex said coolly. With that Rocky threw a punch. Rex caught it and smashed it in his bare hand. One of Rocky's henchmen snuck up from behind Rex with a pistol in hand. Rex spun around and blasted a hole in his chest. He placed his barrel on Rocky's forehead. "I suggest you leave now."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I'm giving you to the count of 3.1..........."  
  
"Bastard...."  
  
"2..........."  
  
"Eat shit and DIE!"  
  
"..........3" He pulled the trigger. Click. Nothing happened as he fell to his knees. Rex gave him a quick kick and threw a few bills at the bartender. "C'mon Falco." He said as they walked out.  
  
"You didn't have to be that convincing. Everyone there thought you were going to kill him. I'm glad you had a plan." Falco said with relief.  
  
"I was intending to kill him. My chamber was empty. He got lucky." Rex said with a snarl. They reached the base and went to their rooms. Rex sat down trying to recollect what had happened tonight. At this moment he didn't care. Then he thought about 18 years ago.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Goodnight Rexy. I love you." Rex's mother said as she kissed his forehead and set him in his bed. Immediately the door was blasted open.  
  
"Honey! I'm home. where are you, you sorry piece of shit!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Oh my god." She exclaimed as she hid Rex. "Just stay here honey and everything will be fine." She got up as a Cat and a rat barged in through the door.  
  
"Ah Roxy. So good to see you again. But, it wont be very long. Here's three shots for the age of your brat." The feline said as he shot Roxy three times. She hit the ground, blood staining the carpet. Rex watched in horror as his mother withered away, life escaping her wounds. His hiding place concealed him from the murderers but not from his sadness. Just then his father burst in the room.  
  
"What the.....ROXY!" He yelled as the feline put the gun to his head.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see her soon." He fired a shot, instantly killing him. Rex bit his lower lip in an attempt to not cry or scream. He just laid down and convulsed. They left and he cried. He cried horribly. The police showed up 2 hours later. Rex crawled out whimpering.  
  
"Mommy..............Daddy............." With his mussel stained with tears, He stared at their lifeless bodies. He then sat down and cried.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Rex began to cry silently. He got up and left his dorm. He walked down the hall to Fara's room. He knocked on the door to have it open. He walked in and shut the door. He walked to the foot of her bed. "Fara...? Are you awake?" He asked. No answer.  
  
"Yeah.....I'm awake." She mumbled.  
  
"I know this sound a little juvenile but.......can I sleep in here with you tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She said. "It's ok honey. I don't mind."  
  
"Ok. Where's your spare sleeping bag?" He asked.  
  
"Who said you were sleeping in a bag?" she asked seductively. "C'mon, crawl into bed with me."  
  
"Ok." He got undressed and slid into bed with Fara. He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. Mussel to mussel she kissed back. This continued for a while as they both drifted into sleep.  
  
So, whadda think? To shabby or not to shabby? I dunno. Oh and I dont own starfox. I wish I did, though. Thanks and PLEASE R and R. thanks 


End file.
